


Remember, remember

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna sentía que había algo mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember, remember

No debería sorprenderle verla salir de la niebla, de una forma tan paulatina que la hacía verse más como un fantasma que como una persona real.

Ella era parte de la niebla como guardiana de ésta, al fin de cuentas, y tal vez ella misma quería producir ese efecto irreal por una u otra razón.

Aun así, había algo mal y quizás más que la repentina aparición de Chrome, era esa sensación la que lo había sobresaltado.

—Jefe...

Su voz misma parecía parte de la extraña ilusión, demasiado suave como para ser escuchada fuera del sepulcral silencio que se había formado.

—Mukuro-sama... —Los labios de Chrome continuaron moviéndose, pero ningún sonido llegó a él.

—¿Qué pasó con Mukuro? —preguntó Tsuna, sintiendo un escalofrío por la forma en que su voz irrumpía la calma del lugar, contrario a los susurros de Chrome que parecían parte de éste al igual que la niebla—. ¡Chrome! ¿Qué pasa?

Una vez más Chrome pronunció algo que él no pudo escuchar y aunque sentía que no era la mejor idea, Tsuna dio un paso hacia a ella, queriendo alcanzarla y descubrir qué estaba pasando.

Tsuna abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue el techo de su habitación, sin ninguna pizca de niebla ni de voces que hacían parte de esta.

¿Y por qué esperaba algo así?

¿Qué había estado soñando?

Con un suspiro Tsuna cerró sus ojos al tiempo que reacomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada, dejando que una vez más el sueño lo venciese y preguntándose si volvería a soñar lo mismo y si en la mañana podría recordarlo. Como sentía que debía hacerlo.


End file.
